Oscillators are useful in a variety of applications, such as communication. The Wien-Bridge oscillator is an implementation that has been widely used, but is limited. This oscillator operates using a voltage-mode feedback which requires an operational amplifier. The Wien-Bridge oscillator suffers from the inability to operate in high frequencies effectively because of the parasitic effects of a voltage-voltage amplifier (such as an operational amplifier).
Prior solutions have used a transconductance amplifier with multiple feedback loops with the feedback loops providing both positive and negative feedback. These suffer from certain disadvantages. Due to the multiple feedback loops, such solutions operate slowly. In addition, such solutions have a tendency to become unstable, especially when generating high frequency signals.